


【翻译】Smell by statisticsfag

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ficlet, Silly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻译一个逗比小短文</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Smell by statisticsfag

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991011) by [statisticsfag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/pseuds/statisticsfag). 



能在食堂里看到三位母基地“高级长官”齐聚一堂可是相当罕见的事，通常他们每人的任务时间都相差甚远。Big Boss外出任务，Ocelot在操练新兵而Kaz则在处理各种程度的文书工作。

但今天就是这样罕见的一天。Big Boss坐在长桌的一端，准备开始吃他的米饭和鸡肉。隔着几个座位，Kaz正安静的享用着他的饭后咖啡。

Ocelot来到同一张桌子前，问候了这张临时办公桌上两个同事，得到一个温和的回应和一个不太温和的回应。他经过Big Boss身后，突然停了下来，嗅了嗅周围的空气。他放下他的食物继续闻着，快速而大声的吸了口气。

“你干什么啊？”Kaz不太高兴。Big Boss只是挑了挑眉，感到怪异而似曾相识。

Ocelot眯起淡蓝色的眼，接近他的猎物——Big Boss的脸。

“这个味道…..我认得。”他咕哝着，试图找到吸引他鼻子的气味的确切位置。Kaz嗤之以鼻，继续享受他的咖啡。

“Boss，张开你的嘴。”

Big Boss轻呼一下，听从了，像在牙医椅上一样张开了嘴。Ocelot将他的脸尽可能的凑近boss的脸，他嗅着空气，寻找着所有困扰着他的嗅觉传感器的阵阵气味。它就在那儿，在他的舌尖上，那个特殊气味的名字。

“Boss，为什么你的嘴闻起来像安全套？”

Big Boss爆发出一阵大笑，隔着几个座位，Kaz大声的咳嗽着，溅出的咖啡洒在他通红的脸上。

“你肯定能猜到的，Ocelot。”

 

END


End file.
